Kol's Revenge
by amykinz13
Summary: Kol is angry at Caroline for her part in trying to kill him and his family. He plans to torture her for her betrayal. When Klaus shows up, will he join his brother in seeking revenge or will he try to save Caroline?


**A/N: I would like to thank "listeningtotheradio" on tumblr for this story idea! This takes place after 3x15.**

It was Saturday afternoon, and Caroline was walking out the front door to her house. She was planning to go to the mall to do some much needed shopping. Unfortunately, she was too busy locking the door to notice the tall vampire standing behind her.

"Well, if isn't the blonde betrayer," said the cold voice of Kol Mikaelson.

Before Caroline had time to react, Kol was biting her neck. Blackness blurred her vision until she fell unconscious. She woke up hours later in a dark cavern. She looked around, and noticed that she was in a cage as well. Terrifying memories flooded her mind about being tortured by Jules and her boyfriend the last time she was in a cage. Caroline immediately started to freak out. She had to find a way to escape.

She grabbed the bars of the cage hoping to bend them. Her hands began to burn with such intensity. She quickly let go. She tried touching the bars on the other sides of the cage. Again, her hands were burned with each touch. She tried touching the top of the cage. It also burned her. She noticed that her hands weren't healing themselves as quickly. _What is going on? Why can't I touch anything without burning myself? And how long as it been since I've had blood?_ she asked herself.

She heard footsteps coming her way. "Oh, good. You've finally woken up. I have to say, you were a tasty treat. But now the real fun can begin," said Kol.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" asked Caroline.

Kol answered, "Someone has a bad memory. Don't you remember your part in betraying my family? It's pathetic how easily you were able to lure my brother away from me. If it weren't for your distraction, I never would have been stabbed in the first place. So, you see, I blame you for trying to kill me and my family."

"I was just trying to save my friend. Can you really blame me for that?" she asked.

"Yes, I can. How can you even care about what happens to these mortals? They're weak and inferior. You should care more for your own kind than them. But, it's no matter. I'm going to have a lot of fun exacting my revenge," he said.

Caroline's eyes widened in fear.

Kol's eyes raked over Caroline. He noticed her burned hands.

"I see you discovered that I dipped the cage in vervain. Just the tip of the iceberg for how I'm going to torture you," he said. He proceeded to walk over to the cavern wall where a duffle bag was on the floor. He pulled out a long shotgun, and loaded it with wooden bullets. He aimed the gun at Caroline's stomach, and pulled the trigger.

Caroline screamed in pain. It hurt so badly. The bullets pierced her lungs, making it hard to breathe.

"Your screaming is music to my ears," said Kol. He waited until Caroline had removed all the bullets before shooting her again. This time he aimed for her kneecaps.

Caroline howled in pain again. Tears were streaming down her face. The pain was so intense. Even after she removed the bullets, the wounds were still painful.

She asked, "Why aren't my wounds healing? How long have I been here?"

Kol answered, "It's only been 2 hours. But I must admit, I kind of went overboard when I bit you earlier. I may have sucked you dry. Like I said, your blood was very tasty. How about I let you choose where I shoot you next. Hmm?"

Caroline just gave him a death glare. She was not going to play along in his torture game.

Kol said, "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just let it be a surprise, shall I?" This time he aimed for her head, and pulled the trigger.

Caroline woke up an hour later. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She painstakingly removed all the bullets. She was in so much pain that she was shaking.

Kol came out from the shadows with a knife in his hand and said, "You know, this is no fun when you keep dying on me, and I have to wait for you to wake up. We're going to change things up a bit. I called Klaus while you were unconscious. I've decided to let him finish you off since your betrayal to him was the greatest."

They only had to wait a few minutes for Klaus to arrive. His face was cold, but his eyes were burning when he looked upon Caroline. He noticed each bullet wound, and burn on her body.

"Hand me the knife," Klaus told Kol.

Kol smiled and obeyed.

Klaus immediately stabbed his brother in the heart, and threw him into the wall. Kol pulled the knife out, and tried to attack back. Klaus was too fast and strong though. Klaus sprang onto Kol, and started biting him everywhere.

Kol instantly felt the effects of the bites. "What did you do?" he asked.

Klaus answered, "I bit you. And if you were to ask the lovely Caroline here about hybrid bites, she'd tell you they were lethal unless you have the antidote."

"What's the antidote?" Kol asked.

"My blood. Which I'll only give you if you promise to leave Mystic Falls and never return," Klaus said.

Kol replied, "Does she really mean that much to you? More than your own brother? Your own family?"

Klaus answered, "Yes, she does."

Kol was shocked at his brother's answer. "Fine, I promise to leave Mystic Falls and never return," he said.

"Good. I'm going to take care of Caroline now. I'll meet you at home later, and save your pathetic life then," Klaus said.

Kol hurried and left the cavern.

Despite the cage being dipped in vervain, Klaus yanked the lock off, and opened the door. He gently picked up Caroline, and carried her to his car. Klaus thought she looked so weak and frail. He never wanted to see her like that again. He offered her his wrist. Caroline was hesitant at first, but when she saw how soft his eyes were, she sank her teeth in and drank.

The drive home was quiet at first. Each of them stole glances at one another from time to time.

"Thank you for saving me. That's twice you've saved me now. I really owe you big time," Caroline said.

"It's no big deal," said Klaus.

"Yes it is. You went out of your way to save my life. You fought your own brother because of me. That is a big deal. I just don't understand why. I thought you'd hate me for betraying you," Caroline said.

Klaus gave her a sad smile and said, "We had a little spat. I'm over it already."

Caroline gave a small chuckle.

Klaus continued, "I understand now why you did it. You were just trying to save a loved one. That's one of the many things I like about you. Your loyalty is so fierce. I only hope that one day I'll be able to experience that for myself."

Klaus' confession made Caroline quite speechless. She blushed bright red. It took her a few minutes to compose herself before she said, "There has to be some way I can repay you."

"Well, I have one idea," he said.

"Oh?"

Klaus answered, "I want you to go out on a real date with me. Somewhere out of state like New York City. I could take you to a play or a museum."

Caroline replied, "That seems fair enough. And you've definitely earned it. A date it is."

They were at Caroline's house now. Klaus walked her to her door, kissed her hand, and said, "Until next time, Love."

"Goodnight," she said smiling. She had to admit, she liked when he called her, Love. She also couldn't wait for their date.

THE END

**Note:**

**I hope you guys liked reading that! It was fun writing all that angst. So, I'm thinking that my next story will be about the NYC date. If you guys have any ideas about what they could do, let me know. **


End file.
